


The Lost One

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: May the Force be with us all. [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Black Squadron of Doom Storm Troopers, Character Deaths, Darkside - Freeform, Emperor Asmodeus, F/F, F/M, Force Sensitive!Magnus, Jedi Guardian lore, Jedi Guardian!Alec, Jedi Lore, Jedi Masters - Freeform, Jedi Training, M/M, Night Rangers Rebel Squadron, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Someone is looking for The Lost One, they have been looking for him for years.The legend foretold of his coming and that he would change the course of the future. The Emperor wants to find him first. Will the Rebels be able to find the person the legend speaks of or will the Darkside win the race? The clock is running out as the Jedi Guardian Alec Lightwood is assigned to find him and bring him back to the Queen.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onthecyberseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/gifts).



> I want to thank two amazing people who helped get me through this and try and make it special for the exchange. Kydwolf thanks for putting up with all of the theories and Star Wars questions...ugg. Also gigi--87 who is amazing and gives great advise!  
> UPDATE: So I wrote this first... as a gift for the exchange. My best friend was so in to it that she talked me into expanding on it. So this is why it may seem this is more of the story then the previous ones. That said... there will be one more after this... Thanks for any and all who join us in our Malec Shadow Wars :)

_ Distant Past  _

_Waves of heat rolled away as Ragnor Fell stepped out of the hovercraft and pulled his blaster from its holster.  Knowing the only way to survive on Jakku was to be prepared for the worst Ragnor had come prepared. Word had come through that the Empire had invaded this area, looking for something and had left empty-handed. Other scavengers would come eventually but none of them ever took the risks that Ragnor did. He was the best scavenger on the planet. He reached up and swiped at his glistening brow, running his hand back over his emerald colored hair wishing for shade. The heat was getting to be intense. He slowly walked towards the compound, seeing marks left from Imperial scouts.  His gut told him it was going to be bad._

_He looked over the small hut from the outside.  He could tell that the troopers had ravaged the place but it was eerily calm now.  He crouched down and peered in the window, looking for any signs of life, finding only lifeless bodies on the floor._

_He moved inside the small confines and looked over the man and woman, sadness flashed in his dark eyes. The woman was pulled into herself and it looked as if the man had been the last to die, most likely forced to watch the death of his mate.  Ragnor could tell that they were not from here, from the ink black hair to the golden skin of the woman. The man himself looked vaguely familiar to him, as if he had seen the face somewhere before.  Wanted perhaps._

_‘Assignation hit’ he thought to himself, taking in the bound hands and obvious wounds from torture. Curiously, looking around to see what possible thing this poor couple may have had, that would warrant such an attack, Ragnor saw nothing spectacular. Stepping forward he heard the crunch of glass and metal under his boot. Looking down he sees a picture of happy smiling faces. Three faces, two which are now not far from him. The third is that of a small happy child._

_Stepping around the bodies and the picture, he moved towards the back of the hut searching. The peoples belongings were not searched so whatever they were tortured for must have been large or something you could not hide.  Ragnor turned as he heard what could only be described as the whimpering of a small creature. Moving towards the sound, he came to stand by what looked like a solid wall. He moved a large panel from the wall with some effort and behind it, he found a small child. The child, no more than 8 or 9 years old, pulled in on himself shaking.  The features of the child are a striking resemblance to the couple, obviously the child from the picture. The space looks like a hidden chamber created just for a small being. Frowning, he looks down at the tiny form. Could this be the item, which even torture kept them from giving to the Storm Troopers?  Obviously, they hid him for a reason beyond that of a normal parent._

_As Ragnor moved closer to the child, he noticed the unusual eye color and darker skin. Whom were these people running from? The Empire? The Rebellion? Surely, they were not just hiding the boy, Ragnor contemplated.  The young child was clinging to a box, a little too large for him but unrelenting nonetheless. The distinct look of fear in his beautiful golden green eyes, tugged at the older man’s heart. He reached out slowly trying to gauge the child’s reaction to him.  The child flinched at the contact moving back, fear making him cry out.  Ragnor whispered quietly to the child, figuring he must be starving after being hidden away; he stands and looks into the kitchen.  Moving away from the child, he grabs some fruit from the counter. He walked back with the food he found, noticing the boy had come to stand by his parents. Ragnor knelt down by the boy offering him the fruit he had in his hand._

_“We need to go so they do not come back and find you.” Ragnor whispered, trying not to frighten him again._

_“They killed them.” The boy stated his voice heavy with tears. “Because of me.” Ragnor Fell looked at the small child, so young to have such knowledge.  His heart, normally cold and barren, clenched in his chest at the thought of this young boys death._

_“If you come with me, I won’t let them find you or hurt you. I’ll hide you away from whoever it was that did this.” Ragnor pushed, he found that he actually wanted to protect this poor thin frail looking child.  The child looked up then, searching the older man’s face for something, then finding what he needed, nodded and walked back over to the box he had been hiding.  He reached out and tried picking up the box._

_Ragnor picked up the child and the box, whispering quietly to him that he would take care of him and the box. The child relaxed enough to be carried out so he placed him in the hovercraft; unsure of the trouble he was involving himself._

_Not that risk was new to him but this was more than any before._

_He climbed into the craft and the child immediately cuddled up to him, holding him tightly. Ragnor looked down, put an arm around the boy and squeezed him tightly.  Grasping the wheel, he punched the throttle and sped off into the desert._

_Today he would take a risk for someone else.  Somehow, Ragnor knew that this risk was the most important risk of all._

_ Twelve Years Later _

The General looks at the back of the Dark Lord, fear and apprehension griping him as he approached him. Taking a deep breath he steels himself for the conversation he is about to have.  His hand trembles at the thought of the last man who had upset the Emperors apprentice.  The information he had was hopefully enough to keep the Dark Lord from angering at the intrusion.  He did not want to meet the same fate as his previous superior.

“What is it General Thomas?” The deep icy voice inquired, never once turning to face him.

“Lord, I have received reports from our scouts on the planet Jakku. They are concerning the man we are looking for. It is said that the man has unbelievable skills in technical gadgets, impressive fighting skills and rumored to be an orphan.  The surrounding inhabitants report that his skill is that of a master. They call him the ‘The Warlock’; apparently he can work magic with anything mechanical.”

The Dark Lord turned at this, his smile not reaching his cold black eyes. “Good, very good General Thomas. Speak with Valentine and go retrieve this Warlock.  Remind the bounty hunter that he is to be taken alive and unharmed. I expect you to be personally responsible for this. Emperor Asmodeus will be angry if he is harmed.” A gleam of pure delight flashed across his face at the thought of the Emperor and his wrath.

“Yes Lord Jonathan.”   The General bowed, turned and walked off to set a course to Tatooine to acquire the bounty hunter Valentine.  Dread spreading through him at the thought of dealing with the maniacal bounty hunter.

_ Mos Eisley Cantina  _

Leaning back, the bounty hunter looks at the General annoyed.  “The Dark Lord wants me to find this Jakku scum and transport him back to his ship?”  Calculating eyes scan the generals’ face as he waits for a reply.

“Yes, we are willing to pay twice the going rate. The cargo is special. “The General looks around the bar to make sure no one was listening to the conversation.

“The man is wanted by the Emperor Asmodeus. They believe he is ‘The Lost One’ He is to be taken alive. No harm is to come to him.” Valentine nods at this information, stands and slams his drink back. He turns and grins coldly as if the words meant nothing to him.

“Fine. We will bring in ‘The Lost One’. I’m assuming as he sent you personally, you will be accompanying me?” A look of disgust crosses Valentines face at the General nods.

Watching the bounty hunter holstering his blaster, the General is shocked as Valentine walks off without another word.  Glaring at the man’s back the general signals the guards standing near him and follows behind him.  

Unknown to either of them, quietly hidden in the shadows of the bar, two other men had been listening.  As the last trooper walks away, they stand and hurry away, the information still ringing in their ears.


	2. Rebel or not to Rebel

Knowing that time was not on their side, the blond bounty hunter and his companion run for their ship.  Slipping out past the posted Storm Troopers the men quietly move around the many crafts and discarded garbage.  Over the rise, they move quickly to the awaiting craft. Once on their ship, the bounty hunter takes the pilot seat yelling at his companion.

“Send word to the Queen that the Empire has a lead on The Lost One. Tell her we are plotting a course to D'Qar, to meet with Princess and the Jedi. “  

“On it!” Simon Lewis answered, already queuing up the special communicator connected to the palace.  His hands moving across the dials and switches automatically. The communicator was just one of the many items that Simon had contributed to the rebellion since that fateful day. A grin crosses his face as he pushes the brown hair from his eyes, thinking of the day Jace had hunted him down. 

Jace had been sent by the Queen to find Simon. The Empire had started to hunt down Simon and had orders to bring him in or kill him if he didn’t come quietly.  Simon had been stealing items from the Empire to build anything he could to help the rebellion along with his best friend Clary. After Clary had been found it took little time before the Rebels went after Simon. Hearing that he had a price on his head, Simon had stowed away in a cargo hold thinking he could get the parts he needed without detection. Little did Simon know that Jace had been sent to find him, locating him in the cargo. Simon had backed up into the hunter, Jace had far bigger plans for the awkward and stumbling young man, so he pulled him against his rock hard body and whispered for him to be quiet and come with him.

“Queen Maryse! We have information on the package. Enemy is on the way to the location. Making our way to the twins. Please advise them to be ready.” Simon announced then busied himself by preparing for the ship to go to light speed.  

While waiting for a response, Simon thought back to that first contact by his golden boy.  Jace, with his large hand over Simon’s mouth whispered to him he was working for the rebels, he knew Clary and that he was there to save him. He was not hunting him as Dark Lord and the Troopers were. As the rescue came to a conclusion at the base on D'Qar Simon found himself captivated by the golden haired hero with kind eyes and a wicked grin, trademarks of the angelic looking hunter.  Simon smiled to himself, still captivated. The communicator squealed startling Simon out of his memories, as command confirmed.  

“Jace! Command knows and confirms, punch it and let’s get out of here!”

Upon hearing Simon’s shout, Jace Wayland pulled back on the throttle and felt the Millennium Falcon lift from the ground.  Once in the air he swirled and arced upwards, punching it as he felt the drag as the ship gained speed shooting into the atmosphere.  Jace grinned as he felt the power of his baby hurtling through the darkness.

His hand poised over the button that made the Falcon the envy of all ships in the galaxy.  Jace hit the button and braced for the slam as the hyper drive took hold and shot them out through the universe.   They needed time, knowing that everything was riding on getting there quickly he pushed his baby to her limits.

“SIMON!” Jace shouted, listening as he heard the other man being slammed to the floor.

“You could warn a guy, you know.” Simon takes his seat next to Jace, rubbing his elbow and smiling at his boyfriend.  “Trying to get rid of me Wayland?”

Jace grinned, his most devilish grin, winked and lifted the restraints from across his chest. “You love it and you know it, Lewis.” He did actually. Simon loved everything about Jace Wayland, and as Simon knew every possible thing you could about the rebel prince turned bounty hunter spy, it said a lot for their relationship. 

Reading the controls, they had some time before breaking light speed, arriving at their destination.

“We need to make sure everything is ready. My brother and sister are going to want to leave as soon as we touch down.” 

At this Simon pulled his gangly length from the seat, leaning down he grazed his lips across the bounty hunters cheek, a smile reaching his beautiful brown eyes and walked back into the ship to prepare for the Princess and the Jedi.

Rebel Base Planet D'Qar

The princess rushed through the corridors of the small base, passing rebel soldiers and pilots.  Everyone knew the black-haired beauty that was dashing past, her ruby colored lips drawn tight as if she were determined to make it to her destination. She had just received word from her mother and needed to get everything ready, making her quicken her pace.  Princess Isabelle stopped short, ran a shaking hand down her tunic straightening it out and pushed at the door for it to open. Inside, balancing on one hand while spheres circled him spinning and shooting out color, her twin brother ignores the intrusion from his sister.

“Alec! We need to…”

“… get ready to leave when Jace arrives.”  Alec‘s deep voice finishes for her.

At her frustrated groan, Alec smiled a gentle smile and slowly lowered the items circling him to the ground.  Standing he walked over to his sister with an impish smile gracing his lips. He loved to tease his twin.  

“I’m aware Izzy and ready, as always.”

Izzy glared at her brother, her chocolate brown eyes turning dark with anger. Finally, she lifted a delicate hand into the air, flicked her red tipped fingers in a dismissive manner and turned on her heel replying, “Well Jedi Master, if you’re ready let’s go meet the boys!”

She flipped her long flowing black hair backwards and walked away leaving Alec watching after her, an affectionate smile gracing his beautiful face.

Isabelle was one of his favorite people and outside of Jace and Max, knew him better than anyone.  The fact he was older by mere minutes meant nothing to Alec, but to Izzy the fact never failed to frustrate and annoy her.  It was something he reminded her of frequently, for that reason alone. 

Like his beautiful sister, he too had ebony hair, his eyes hazel more than brown, but they both had porcelain skin like their mother.  She is becoming more like mother, he thought shaking his head as he followed behind her.  She will make an amazing queen one day.

\--------

“Simon! We are coming up on D'Qar. Prepare to leave hyper drive, once we land get whatever we need so we can leave immediately.”

Simon poked his head into the cockpit of the ship all smiles. “Of course Jace, I’ve done this before you know.” Smirking, the bounty hunter looked over his shoulder at his mate.

“Yes but this time no getting tangled in the cargo nets!”  At this, Simon blushed, snorted and walked to the back to get ready for the next journey as Jace pulled the ship from hyper drive and glided into the rebel base’s atmosphere.

“Millennium Falcon this is Rebel Base we have you in our sight, confirm.” Jace confirmed and set course to land at the base. Now they just had to figure out what to do next.


	3. Jakku

Valentine glared at the Crolute trader on the other side of the table.  His eyes were deadly as they moved over the trader, calculating his next move.

“I need this information now!”  Banging his first on the table in anger, he moved away. Valentine was not in the mood to deal with criminal scum. He hated this planet. It was hot and full of potential dangers he did not want to deal with.

“The best I can give you bounty hunter is a scout to show you where Fell lives. You will have to confirm the rest from there.”  The Crolute shouted as he looked fearfully at the Black Squadron Storm Troopers.  Knowing Valentines reputation and that he came flanked by the Imperial squad of doom, the Crolute knew he had to play it just right or die.  If Fell lived through this well, he would have to take his chances with him later.

“Fine, send me the scout. He had better know where we are going.” A warning flashed through the dark eyes of the bounty hunter.  Nodding, he turned and grabbed his communicator calling for the scout to take them to Fells.

Valentine walked away and joined the squadron leader. “He’s retrieving a scout to show us where this “Warlock” lives. He lives with some scavenger named Fell farther in the desert.”  With that, Valentine walked away, waiting for the scout and getting angrier by the minute.

The scout joined them and led them to the crafts, heading out to find the mysterious Lost One.

 

 

Ragnor Fell had a bad feeling, it happened occasionally. This particular feeling had not actually happened in 12 years and that terrified him.  They found out the truth, he thought.  As the fear took hold, a picture came to mind and he knew he needed to secure everything. They must never know the truth, his final thought as he panicked. Sounds of hovercrafts pierced the air.  Ragnor moved to the secret hidden in the wall, moving a shelf in front to make it even more hidden.  He moved out of the room and walked out the door as the troopers descended upon him. 

“We want the boy.” The Black Squadron leader demanded.  

Ragnor ignored the trooper and walked around him out into the brilliant light casting shadows on the ground around his feet.  He stopped in the middle of the group knowing he was not going to be able to stop the inevitable.

“What boy do you speak of?” Ragnor stood tall, stiffening his spine against the death stare.

Valentine was done playing around, pushing his way through the troopers to get to the green haired man, blaster drawn and ready.

“The orphan boy that you took in some 10 or so years ago. The one they now call _The Warlock._ ”  Valentine pushed the blaster into the soft tissue of Ragnor’s gut, his voice icy making Ragnor shiver in spite of the blazing sun.

“Give him over and I will spare you. Don’t and you will not see the end of today.” The threat ground out, the hardness of the metal in his stomach reminded Ragnor that he wasn’t lying, he would not see the end of today.

“I know of no boy.  I am a simple scavenger that lives here alone and tries to earn enough to live on. If I had a boy, I would have sold him into the slave trade.”  Ragnor quipped.  He knew that the boy was out scouting locations for scavenge and would not be back for hours.  He hoped he had taught him enough to stay safe. 

“I am truly sorry you have wasted your time, what did you say your name was?”  This was met with a resounding fist to the back of his head. Ragnor shook it off and smiled.  He would at least enjoy his last moments of life.

“Last chance to save your worthless hide Fell. **_Where is the boy_**?”  Shouted Valentine as he pushed Ragnor down into the dust covered ground.  He circled the man who was now on his knees; he lifted the blaster to the back of the green head before him and growled out one last time, “ _I want the fucking boy! Where is he_?”

Ragnor knew that nothing was going to save him but he would not allow them to hurt the boy, so he closed his eyes and clamped his lips shut and with a shake of his head, sealed his fate.

Valentine took in the shake of the man’s head, backed up a step and fired.  He watched, as Ragnor Fell slumped forward, no longer moving. They would need to find the boy some other way.  “Search everything.  Find anything you can and bring it to me.” He ordered the troopers as he made his way back to the craft he had come in.

\------------

The light was receding when Magnus started to head back to the compound. He was excited for tomorrows hunt because of the many sites he had found for Ragnor.  As he approached the compound, he could tell something was wrong.  He had felt it most of the day, but had pushed it aside as he always did. This was different though, the torches that Ragnor would have lit for him were not burning and the compound was in complete darkness. 

Magnus pulled the craft over to an outcrop and slowly made his way to the compound on foot.  He pulled his blaster; he could sense someone who was not Ragnor in the compound.  His feeling was of a dark presence that he could not shake.  As he approached, a Storm Trooper walked out of the hut, walked around what appeared to be a large object on the ground and made his way over to a cycle.  Magnus watched as the trooper straddled the cycle and within moments was gone.

 Keeping to the shadows, Magnus continued forward until he could see the mound the trooper had walked around.  The feeling of darkness intensified as he slowly approached the mound.  **_NO!_** The word screamed in his mind.  He ran towards Ragnor’s lifeless body. Sliding to a halt on his knees, he grabbed the only family he had left and gathered him in his arms. Magnus whispered promises of revenge, of finding out who had done this horrible thing; he would get justice, for the death of his friend. 

He needed to act now. Everything Ragnor had ever taught him, clicked in. Wiping away the tears on his face, he placed one last kiss to his mentor’s forehead. He knew there was one place in all of Jakku to get information and he knew exactly what he needed to do.  Laying Ragnor down, he stood, ran and retrieved a burlap tarp covering him. 

Magnus then walked into the hut, seeing it was in a shambles from someone looking for something. It didn’t matter, nothing here meant anything to him without Ragnor. He made his way over to the wall. Throwing aside the garbage, he pushed the secret handle for the wall to open. He grabbed out the box hidden there.  They had talked about it for years now.  They had always known that someone would come looking eventually. He opened it slowly and stared at the items one at a time.  Closing the box, he grabbed it and the few items he wanted to keep.

Once he had everything, he needed from the hut he snatched the fuel can and doused everything.  He then walked over to the burlap that contained his friend and emptied the last of the fuel can there.  Walking back towards the craft, he pulled his blaster and sent a beam in to the last place he had ever called home. Instantly it burst into flames. He then did the same for his friend, said something quietly under his breath, turned and walked away.

He knew what they wanted and he knew why they had come.  He was going to give them what they had come for, but when he was done with them, they will wish they had never come at all. 


	4. The Light in the Darkness

Isabelle Lightwood sat looking around her brother’s ship. The Millennium Falcon was a legend. The fact her brother had it was most intriguing.   She smiled to herself, Princess Isabelle Lightwood, heir to the throne of a proud people now a rebel fighter as her ancestors before her, riding in none other than the legendary ship of Han Solo.

She had grown up listening to the stories of Queen Amidala and her daughter Leia.  She had wanted to be just like Leia. She had never been one to sit and just look pretty, even though her beauty was talked about by all. The legends of Luke and Leia had inspired her and her twin Alec as children.  They both knew that they were destined for great things, the type of things that made stories legend.  They helped each other train and become the best of the best.  No man would take on Isabelle Lightwood and her brothers were happy with that. Not that Izzy looked at men anyway. She was very much in love with her girlfriend Clary Fray.

Looking up she spied Clary going over a chart with Simon and Alec.  Clary was a recorder. She processed everything and was a literal book of knowledge about almost everything.  Her flaming red hair is what had attracted Izzy at first. So different from what she was used to seeing around her.  Jace was the only one in her family that had light hair, he always said it was a sign of rebellion from birth and took to the life of a bounty hunter and secret rebel spy.  Most didn’t know he was even a prince, well except for Simon. 

Izzy and Alec did not look like royalty to most either.  Their black hair and pale skin trademark of their mother Queen Maryse.  They did not dress as one would for royalty. Izzy preferred her form fitting leather armor, which showed her curves and moved with her gracefully, Alec could only be found in his Jedi robes.  Trained his entire life for the Jedi cause, it was the only thing he was comfortable in.

Bored she moved closer to listen in on the plans for the mission.

“Simon, I agree that we need to be cautious but we do not have time to sit the Falcon down somewhere and rent another ship. We are going to have to deal with the knowledge that people will recognize us.”  Clary looked exasperated with her best friend. 

“Fine but be prepared to take on the whole Imperial fleet.  The minute we touch down we are going to be overrun with them.” Sighing Simon went back to seek out Jace.

The entire exchange was done while Alec looked on, a small frown gracing his face. He knew what was coming. He felt the gnawing feeling in his gut, before trouble hit.  His senses were on edge, he knew that after today and what they were looking for was going to cause a ripple in the Force like no one before them had ever known.  

Jace was pulling the Falcon out of light speed; the drag as the ship cut through the planet’s atmosphere slowed them down.  Setting down near the compound the rebels prepared for anything.

“It’s been burned to the ground!”  Jace looked at Simon hearing the worry in his voice.

“It’s still warm so we are not that far behind whoever did it. Alec, can you feel anything? Are we too late?” Jace said kneeling down near what was once a hut.  Alec moved away from the hut and reached out with the Force, searching for the power he had felt earlier.

“He’s still here. I can feel him, his pain, and his anger. I think he is set on revenge. I can almost… no it’s gone.”

“Well there is only one place he would have gone around here if that was his end game.” Jace looked at Simon and together they said, “Cat’s Place.”

They touched down outside of Cat’s Place, a known criminal bar and scavenger hangout.  If you were looking for something illegal that would be the place.  They agreed to do everything they could to take the boy alive and get out without Imperial soldiers following them; most knew that this was hopeful at best.

Upon entering the bar, the first thing they notice is the white haired woman with sapphire skin behind the bar.  Looking up at Jace and Simon, her smile widen and her eyes lite up like diamonds.

“MY BOYS! You have returned!” 

“CAT!” The boys yell in unison moving around to hug the queen of the outlaws.  

Immediately they explain why they are here. Alec looks on, listening to the hushed tones of the conversation when all of a sudden a shiver runs up his spine.

Alec could sense someone behind him. Someone with great power, that apparently was staring at him.  He turned to see the face of the stranger and froze.  His breath caught in his throat, his heart stopped, and then started again.

Alec had never seen a more beautiful man.  He could seem to stop as his eyes dropped and rose drinking in every inch of his beauty.  The man returned his gaze with absolutely no shame or shyness. This caused Alec’s breath to quicken. feeling as if he had just ran for his life, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. 

Never before had a man overwhelmed his senses as this stranger seemed to. He dropped his gaze again to look closer at the man as he stood there waiting.

Sinfully tight pants tucked into black boots, hugged muscular legs while tapering off at narrow hips. His shirt, if you could call it that, barely covered his chest. It was a deep burgundy color, which made the golden color of his skin seem to glisten.  His eyes flashed when their eyes met and Alec swore they looked like a feral cat’s eyes, surrounded by black and a touch of golden shimmer.  Alec clenched and unclenched his fist, his eyes drift up to the silken ebony locks that spiked and fell over his forehead. Alec’s fingers itched with the urge to dive into the silky spikes, while he kissed the man breathless.  

Magnus smiled then, a bright flirtatious smile with a wink, “ _Who are YOU **?!**_ ”

Stepping forward Alec is about to explain who and why they were looking for him, when the horrendous sound of something being blown up announced that they were being invaded. 

Alec spun towards the sound, his saber coming to life in the blink of an eye. Purple radiating across his face as he backed up closer to the man needing to protect him at all costs.  Jace and Simon had stepped in front of the girls but unknown to them there were troopers hidden in the crowded bar and they were overtaken immediately.  As they watched, Valentine and General Thomas walked in through the blown-out door, coming to a stop in front of Alec and the stranger. 

“Valentine, GET OUT OF MY BAR!” Cat screamed at the invasion as a trooper gripped her tightly by the arm.

“Ah Catarina, how nice of you to wrap up everything for us in a nice little package.”  Valentine looked back to Alec and the man, smirking. “So… this is ‘The Lost One’ huh?  Pathetic if you ask me. He doesn’t even look dangerous.”

“Valentine, you don’t want to do this." Alec moved into a defensive stance, his saber humming dangerously. "Go back to the Dark Lord and tell him you were too late.” Alec could feel the raw power coming off the man behind him in waves, unsure of what he was capable of doing Alec tried to drawn the bounty hunter away from the younger man.  

“Ah a Jedi Master, how quaint, move Jedi so I can get my bounty and get the hell out of this dump.”  Valentine took a step closer towards Alec when he heard a quiet voice ring out. 

“Leave him alone.” Magnus quietly commanded his eyes downcast fists curled at his sides. Alec turned slightly towards Magnus, noticing the feeling of power increase and become intense. 

“Excuse me? Did you just tell me…?” Valentine raised his blaster as he voiced his shock at the command.

“I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Magnus looked completely up at Valentine now, his eyes glowing golden-green as he lifted his hand, blue sparks weaved around his fingers. “This is your last warning. Get out and leave them alone.” Softly again, Magnus commanded him.

Valentine stepped closer and as he did, the troopers moved as well.  Magnus’ eyes shot towards the troopers and with the flick of his wrist, all of the troopers and their blasters went flying into a wall.  Everyone froze unsure of what had just happened. Alec swiveled toward Magnus, shutting down his saber. 

Magnus turned back to the bounty hunter and this time he smiled, a smile that did not reach his sparkling eyes. Looking at his smile, Alec shivered with dread.  He knew there was no going back if he allowed him to continue but as the next words fall from the mans lips Alec knew he may not have the option to stop it.  

“ _You killed_ _him_. _You killed **Ragnor**_.  How dare you come to my home, threaten the only person that ever cared about me, killing him… _**JUST TO GET TO**_ **_ME_?!?" ** Valentine scowled at this.

"Well you have me, come and get me... ** _coward!_** ” 

Magnus moved a step forward and raised his hand knowing that the bounty hunter would do exactly that.  As Valentine stepped forward and lined up his blaster Magnus flicked his fingers, watching as Valentine dropped his weapon and grabbed his own throat, clawing at the invisible hand that was choking him.  Magnus raised his hand higher watching as Valentine rose off the ground, hanging in midair. 

“You do not deserve to live when he had to die.”  His voice devoid of emotion, Magnus started closing his hand. The bounty hunter hanging in mid air started to turn a darker purple, his ability to gasp almost completely gone. Alec knew he couldn’t allow him to kill the hunter. He was in a bad place, pulling in power he knew nothing of and could be easily turned if he didn’t stop now.

Alec stepped in front of Magnus, being taller; it broke the eye contact making Magnus’ eyes swing up to Alec.  Alec hesitated unsure if he was going to be able to get through to him. He slowly reached out a hand, using his instincts and nothing more, brushed his fingers gently over his cheek down to his jaw line. Alec willed his calmness into the man, never once looking away from his eyes. Seeing a slight change Alec gambled with everything he had.

“I know you have reason to kill him but if you do, you will never be the same person.  This is not what you are meant for; please find it in yourself to stop. If not for yourself, please...please, stop for me.”

Magnus looked deep into Alec’s eyes. A feeling he does not understand overtakes him. It feels like home and peace, so he slowly lowers his hand.  As he does, Valentine drops to the floor, a heap of choking vermin; however, like most vermin, he doesn't stay down for long. Valentine recovers quickly, grabs his blaster and raises it but before he can finish aiming it at the back of Alec’s head, a blast rings out and in the blink of an eye, Valentine is dead.  Alec rounds quickly towards the sound to see Jace's blaster in hand nodding his head. 

“No one tries to kill my brother. _No one!_  Especially not you.”  Alec looks at Jace, concern filling his eyes. Jace shakes his head knowing the question before he even asks. Jace turns away, moving towards Simon and leaving Alec to deal with the other man. 

Alec turns back to the young man, who smiles. Alec cannot get past how beautiful the smile is. The man offers him his hand and says, “Hi I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane.”

Slightly shocked, Alec slowly takes the offered hand, a blush rising up dusting his pale cheeks a pretty pink color making Magnus smile even wider. “Alec. I’m Alec...umm...Alexander Lightwood.”

“Well hello Alexander. Did I hear someone say you were looking for me, _darling?"_   Alec nods at this and looks down, still holding Magnus' ring laden hand.  “Well Alexanderrrr," Magnus purrs out his name. "Tell me… _how_ **_big_** is your... ship, hmmmmm?” His eyes sparkle with mischief as he lays his other hand on Alec’s chest, feeling the tight muscles below, before sauntering off towards the door.

Alec chokes on air, desperately trying to stop the furious blush overtaking him from where the hand had rested up to the tips of his ears. Behind him Jace, Simon and the girls all cackle with mirth.

“Big enough.” Alec whispers in indignation, as he watches Magnus walk away. He cannot keep his eyes from following the broad shoulders and muscular back, as his begins to wonder if he is going to survive this and if not does he really care! 


	5. Reliving the Past to Face the Future

It had been weeks since Magnus had joined them on D’Qar.  He had not wanted to train with Alec at first because he didn’t think he was Jedi material.  Alec explained to him that the training was good for anyone and that the control on his power was necessary for the future.

Magnus laid back in the grass watching as Alec moved with utmost grace. His practiced hands working the light sabers.  First one saber, then two as he watched him arc and spin slash and defend.  The sabers were amazing but it was Alec that drew his attention.  His heart raced as he watched the Jedi, like it did every time he spent any time with him.

Magnus could feel a constant pull towards Alec.  He loved the times where they would just sit and talk for hours. Comfortable together without any worries or interruptions. Magnus made every excuse to spend time with Alec. Talking seemed to bring Alec out of his shy reserve and sometimes he would take Alec’s hand or Alec would brush his cheek with his fingers and it would send pleasant little jolts through his entire body. Magnus smiled as he watched Alec pull his shirt off, his sweat covered torso glistening in the sun as he showed him a more difficult move. He was beautiful to look at and even more so, he was beautiful on the inside. He truly cared about those around him, which is why Magnus knew he was a guardian.  

He was a true Jedi Master, from the stories Magnus had read.  A feeling of sadness washed over him.  Jedi’s were expected not to have attachments.  Magnus knew that Alec was attracted to him, but even as Magnus fell more in love every day, he knew it could never be.  The Jedi had a life calling and Alec was one of the best, leaving very little room for love.

“Alec, can I ask you a question?” Magnus looked expectantly at Alec as he stopped his demonstration and put away his sabers.

“Of course Magnus, anything.”  Alec sat in the grass next to him, resting in the warm sun.

“I don’t know the history of how all of this started, why I’m so important to any of this. When did it start?” Alec pulled his shirt on even as Magnus pouted and proceeded to explain how it all began. 

“Well you’ve read the legends of Luke and Leia and their mother.  How they were the children of the man who became Darth Vader and how eventually Leia’s son became an apprentice following the Darkside.”

Magnus nodded but then looked confused, “How does that have anything to do with me?”

Alec knew the history; he had hoped he would not have to burden Magnus with it quiet this early in his training.  Resolved to the task Alec sat forward inching closer to the younger man.

“So, our generation started with three young women who had all grown up together here in the palace and the men they fell in love with.”  Alec looked at Magnus, his eyes full of something that Magnus didn’t understand. “The women were best friends from birth. One is my mother Maryse, her very close friend Jocelyn and… well the other woman.” Alec stopped, chewing on his bottom lip unsure if he should go on. The look taking on the form of apprehension. 

“Alec, who was the third woman?” Magnus seeing the look in the hazel eyes, pushed forward.

“Your mother.” Alec all but whispered, afraid to hurt the man he had come to care so much for.  Magnus looked wide-eyed at Alec but said nothing.

“My mother married Robert Lightwood, my father and she had twins and a son.  Jocelyn married Valentine Morgenstern; she had two sons.  Your mother met and married your father and they had you. We were all born with in few years of each other. Each family had ties to the Force and the Jedi’s.  You know about Izzy, Max and me, so I’ll explain the others.”

 Alec stopped, taking a deep breath he reached for Magnus’ hand.  “Valentine was the bounty hunter at Cat’s.  He wasn’t always that man, when Jonathan and Jace were born he was a proud and happy man, however later Jocelyn became worried because Jonathan had shown signs of being Force Sensitive at a young age and Valentine was obsessed with him.  Valentine took him in the middle of the night and took him to the Emperor Asmodeus.  Jocelyn ran taking Jace with her. She came here to us and explained that she thought Valentine had done something to her. She knew she was pregnant and thought she was dying. She didn’t want to leave Jace with his father. Valentine was unaware that she was pregnant, which is why she ran. The baby was born; unfortunately, Jocelyn did not survive the birth. To protect the child my mother had the baby moved to another family so no one would be suspicious of us having a baby at the palace. My mother took in Jace and raised him as her own. As he grew older he took his middle name Wayland, a name unknown to almost everyone outside of the family as his, choosing to live the life of a bounty hunter.”

“So when he killed Valentine…” Magnus started to ask but Alec cut him off.

“Yes, he knew and did it to save me anyway.  Now the part where you come in is more complicated.  According to my mother, your parents were very special. She said that your mother was a descendant from an old Jedi bloodline that went as far back as the Grand Masters. Your mom had met and married your dad here at the palace, he was here as an ambassador of sorts. My mother would not go into detail about how they met or why.” Alec stopped his history lesson looking at Magnus.  He looked shocked but interested so Alec went on.

“Once they were married and had you, my mother said they became distant with everyone.  Then something changed. They told her before they left that from the moment you were born they had been afraid.  You were showing signs like Jonathan; however, you were more powerful than even he was.  My mother told me that the reason your parents were executed was that your father was the runaway son of the Emperor himself.  The legend of The Lost One is because you are the only living heir of Asmodeus.”

Magnus looked stunned. He was the reason his parents had run and had hidden away from the palace.  He was the reason they had all died.  Everyone he had ever loved died because of his grandfather.  Anger started to well up in him. He could feel it as it built and burned.  The blood rushing to his head was the only noise he could hear.  His fingers started to twitch from the power as it pulsated to the surface.  He didn’t hear Alec as he shouted his name over and over.  It wasn’t until Alec shook him and made him look him in the eye, did he feel control come back over his own body.

“Alec? Did I hurt you?”  Alec shook his head and pulled Magnus into his arms, instinct taking over. He could feel his body quake from unused power, so he whispered softly in his hair and rocked him gently.  Eventually the shaking stopped and Magnus seemed to be under control once again.  Alec relaxed his hold and started to feel relieved when Magnus pulled back and looked him straight in the eye. The cold determination he saw there scared him as Magnus uttered the most terrifying words Alec had ever heard.

“I’m going to find him Alexander. I’m going to find my grandfather and kill him.”

\---------------    

Jonathan knelt down, platinum head bowed worry creasing his beautiful unmarked face. Everyone that looked upon him said he had the most handsome face they had ever seen. It was something that he hated more then his bloodline. His irritation was evident on his face. The news from the General was making him look unfavorable in the Emperor's eyes. He would take whatever punishment and then he would do better, be better.  He would not fail again.

“Your failure is not acceptable.”  The voice all but bellowed at him. “This man can bring about the downfall to everything we have built.  I can feel his powers growing at an alarming rate.  If we cannot turn him to the Darkside then we need to eliminate him.”  The coldness in his words mirrored his feline like eyes as he looked at the bent head of his apprentice.

“You have my word that I will find him and eliminate him if I cannot make him yours.  The Jedi Master he is with is not a threat to me. I will eliminate him as well.”

“What of your little brother, Jonathan? Will you be able to face him? The boy, who worshiped you, followed you. ” The harsh words delivered with an exacting effect. The pain etched across the younger man’s face was very telling. “He will not let you come near the Jedi, if the report of your father’s death was accurate.”

“I will do what is necessary to acquire or destroy the one we seek; brother or Jedi Master be damned.” 

“I will give you this one last chance, do not let me down apprentice, or it will be you who will be damned.”  The cold methodic words rang down on the younger man’s head, sending a shiver of apprehension through his body.

Jonathan stood, bowed low, turned and walked away. His only thought, kill them. Kill them all. 


	6. Feelings and the Force

“Concentrate Magnus!”  Alec sighed as he watched the other man struggle to detach himself from the distractions around him.  “What is it that has you so distracted that you can’t even balance?”

Magnus glared up at Alec from where he had fallen.  It had been weeks of constant training since he had found out about his heritage.  Weeks of Alec walking him through one exercise or another, everything designed for control.  Magnus looked down away from the seeking eyes of his trainer.  How could he tell Alec that _he_ was the distraction?  The one thing he could not control was the feelings that were growing stronger every day.  Every touch, every look, made his heart twist painfully in his chest, because he knew that Alec would never feel the same.

“Alec, I’m tired, can we just call it a day?"

“Magnus…” Alec started to push, but stopped as Magnus looked up at him with pain-filled eyes. “Fine, but only if you tell me what it is that has you so distracted. I cannot help you if you won’t confide in me.”

“No, it is nothing for you to concern yourself with Alexander. I’ll be fine; I just need a break away from…from all of this!”  Magnus didn’t mean to sound desperate, as he gestured at Alec and himself but he could not hide it in his voice.  Alec’s face fell, hurt evident in his hazel eyes. 

“Fine then I will leave you in peace, if that will make you happy.” Alec turned to walk away.  Magnus realizing what he had done jumped up and raced after him as he reached the door.

“Alec no, stop, please! Please don’t leave like this.”  Magnus grabbed his arm and swung him around so they were face to face.  His breathing erratic, not knowing why he was doing this just knowing he had to stop him now. He couldn't hurt Alec. 

He had not known that the action would bring them mere inches from each other, barely a breath away.  He could feel the heat from Alec pouring into him.  The tension coiled like a live wire between them.

“Why Magnus?  If you need a break from me then I will be more than happy to give you one. I don’t want to push myself onto you, make you unhappy.”  The words harsh as for once, the Jedi struggled with control over his emotions.

“Alexander…” Magnus watched as a tear fell from the hazel depths. Going against everything he had promised himself, Magnus reached up and gently ran his thumb across the tears path, stopping it. Jedi's cry? One more thing that made Alec different from everyone he had ever known. 

“Alec please don’t leave. I don’t want…I can’t let…Dammit! I need you to be alright. I need you...to be here, around always. I cannot live if you are not with me” The desperate whisper harsh in the quiet room. Magnus unable to hold back any longer. 

Alec leaned into the hand on his face, giving into the emotions he was feeling. He wanted to let go and just feel. His tongue swiped out across his parched lips unconsciously drawing attention to them. Magnus watched and before he could stop himself he leaned forward and brushed his lips to Alecs. 

Sensing the tension in Alec, he pulled back and when Alec didn't move away, he brushed their lips together again. When he thought nothing was going to happen he moved to pull away; however, hands reached out and grabbed his hips, pulling him into the burning heat that was Alexander Lightwood. 

Magnus groaned as the kiss intensified, pushing Alec back against the training room door.  Magnus wanting more nibbled Alec’s lower lip, causing the older man to part his lips allowing Magnus' tongue to enter and taste Alec’s very essence. 

Alec’s hands roamed over the golden skin he'd been secretly thinking and dreaming about. His fingers burning a path of desire throughout Magnus' body. Alec pulled Magnus even closer as he was consumed by the fire that raged in his veins.  Slowly, the men pulled back for air, desperate as their lungs burned from need. Magnus pulled Alec down, placing their foreheads together, not wanting to lose contact or the desire mirrored in Alec's eyes.

“Alec, I know you feel what I feel.” Magnus said as his emotions took control.  Alec looked stunned, not knowing how to respond to him. Alec's hands planted on Magnus' hips, shook from the intensity of his emotions. Magnus desperate for him to understand put his hands on his face, leaning in for another searing kiss, pressing their bodies flush to each other. Their pounding hearts, beating the same fast beat.  

A loud bang on the door made the two men jump apart. 

“Hey guys, I can’t move the door!”  Jace yelled as he banged on the door again.  Finally, able to push it open, Jace swung it wide and before he could take a step, Alec dashed from the room. 

Jace looked at Magnus confused at first however as he took in the disheveled look and wrecked appearance, understanding dawned in his eyes. Jace shook his head, saddened by what he knew to be true. His brother had found someone, and knowing the code his brother lived by, he knew it could destroy him.  

“Magnus…” Jace stopped, trying to find the right words.  Magnus looked up at Jace, tears forming in eyes, seeking an answer.

“He is a trained Jedi Guardian, his entire life has been dedicated to the Jedi and protecting all life.  He gave up everything and mastered his skills to become a Weapons Master, able to protect the royal family and to train others.   He lives by the Old Jedi Code where they are forbidden to have attachments.  He cannot or should not…falling in love… it never works out.” Jace looked away; hiding his own doubt not wanting to encourage the other man's feelings.

Magnus did not move, trying to understand what he had just been told. Alec couldn't love him. He knew that but to hear it just made it worse. Trying to control his overly exposed feelings, he started to sense something. 

It came out of nowhere, a feeling of complete and utter darkness moved through him. The feeling of cold emptiness, caused his skin to crawl and he knew without a doubt that the evil that had been out there in the vast universe was now coming for them and it was almost here.

Alec! He had to get to Alec!

With startled eyes, Magnus shouts to Jace, “JACE! They’re here.  They are coming for me. We have to stop them!”

“Who’s here? Stop who?” Jace looks over the other man, trying to figure out what he was talking about. 

Magnus, fear marring his features utters the words that Jace is terrified to hear.

“The Dark Lord. He’s coming. I-I can feel him. They are coming to attack the base, **_NOW_**.”


	7. The Dark Lord

As the words fell from his lips the first sounds of lasers rip through the sky, they were under attack and unaware of what was coming.  Jace turns and grabs his electrostaff from the wall. He knows he will not be able to hold his own against Jonathan without a weapon that can withstand his lightsaber.  Gripping the weapon tightly in his hand, he follows behind Magnus running with everything in him.

Together they ran for the operations center.  They could hear the firestorm from the Tie Fighters and X-Wings that had made it into the air, while chaos reigned over the base. Explosions rocked the base as Rebel fighters were taken out before they could even lift off, but what Jace feared more was still coming and he knew if he didn’t stop him, the days ahead would be far darker than any they had seen before.  

As they approach the hub of activity, Magnus stops and goes completely still.  

“JACE!” The scream burst from Magnus as off in the distance the Lambda shuttle touches down.

“He’s here, the ship has landed. I-I can feel him. ” 

Jace swung around grabbed Magnus by the arm and propelled him into the room.  He sees Simon, Izzy and Alec looking at the location of the ship on the screen, planning to intercept. He cannot let them get there first. Jace moves quietly towards the door, Alec takes notice of their presence and what his brother is about to do. His eyes widen as he watches his brother move.

“NO!” Alec shouted.

Too late, Jace is out the door and immediately finds a speeder abandoned.  Locking his staff under his arm, he straddles the cycle and speeds off towards the landing party.  He’s determined to get to Jonathan before anyone else can. He is not going to let anyone else die at the hands of his evil bloodline.  

“Magnus,” Alec grabs the younger man’s hand. “I need you to stay here. Do you understand? If he gets to you, all hope is lost. You need to stay SAFE. I need you to stay safe. Do this for me… please?” Alec implores him with his eyes as he pleads with him. Finally, the other nods his head, trying with everything he had to not breakdown in fear for Alec.  Alec glances at his sister and the Queen and runs for the door.  His need to protect them all pushes him to race after his brother; he can feel the presence of the Dark Lord as his fear for them grows stronger.  No one was going to take his family, not today.

\---------

Wind whips the blond hair from the hardened face as the speeder picks up speed and moves through the forested area beyond the base.  Thoughts of the past flash through Jace’s mind as he leans forward giving the cycle even more drive to increase speed.  His mother and father, happy once while he and his older brother sit playing at their feet, the memory as happy as it was sad. His heart clenches in his chest, his brother was no longer his brother though.  Their father had changed that, had taken away everything that Jace had ever loved as a child.  Well, he had made his father pay now he was going to protect those who had taken him in and gave him a family. He tightened his hold on his staff as the ship came into view.   

Jace was trained with the best fighters in the Rebellion before taking on the role of bounty hunter. Like his adopted siblings, he was highly skilled and deadly match for any man.  His body coiled and ready as he speeds towards his target. He shifts slightly and as he enters the area of the landing party, he shoves the speeder away from him and springs out towards his brother. 

The momentum carrying him through the air as Jonathan moves and Jace catches only part of his body. Shoving Jonathan, he tucks and rolls coming to a battle stance, electrostaff coming to life, ready to fight.  The troopers turn pulling their blasters ready to take out Jace.

“NO! He’s mine,” The Dark Lord orders. “Find me the other one… NOW!” Brandishing his light saber, a red glow casting light over Jonathan, he smiles as power surges into the air.  Jace moves around him in a circle, slowly, calculating his next move.

“Hello Jonathan,” Jace sneers, his eyes sparkle with anger. “You are not welcome here. Leave.”

“Jace, did you not miss me? No brother dearest?” Jonathan digs, enjoying as the barb hits home.  “I hear father found you. I think I need to make you pay for that.” 

Jonathan swings his saber towards his opponents’ head.  The clash of saber and staff crackles in the air. Sparks fly as laser hits electric charge.   Left, right Jace blocks each arc and swing.  His arms start to shake as Jonathan clashes against the staff again and again.  Jace jumps back and then pushes forward, trying desperately to throw Jonathan off enough to get a hit on him.

“You will not win here Jonathan.  You will not get what you seek, so leave or die.”  Jace turns and arcs the staff, swinging with everything he has in him, barely missing his brothers’ head.  Jonathan’s eyes widen with shock as he steps back away from the sizzle of electricity.

Jace slows, he can hear a speeder coming and he knows without a doubt its Alec.  Jace pushes Jonathan back with right and left lunges, trying to distract the Dark Lord from the Jedi speeding up on the scene. He arcs low swinging the staff and swiping at the other man’s legs only to be blocked as red sparks fly from the sabers direct hit.

Jace can tell that that something has changed that Jonathan has felt a shift in the Force as his attention changes to the incoming rider. The Dark Lord tired of playing with his brother steps forward clashing the saber to the staff. Then lifting his other hand, motioning towards Jace, he lifts him, and flings him back into the ship’s hull.  Jace slams into the unyielding object, and falls to the ground, unmoving.

Alec watches in horror as his brother and best friend falls lifeless. He flings himself into the air, purple saber coming to life and slashing as he summersaults and lands behind the dark menace.  He wastes no time as he slashes at the red stream of light with his own.  The sounds of the sabers as they block and strike over and over again sizzle in the air.

Alec is a master of the light saber; he knows he is matched with Jonathan, so as he blocks a vicious arc towards his head he grabs a second saber from his belt. There is a pulsing sound as the saber is engaged, flaring to life. Alec moves as Jonathan steps back and slashes out as the purple saber blocks and the blue one pushes in.  The Dark Lord smiles as he holds his saber against the Jedi, feeling the fear spilling off him.

“I feel your fear Alec.” Jonathans voice dripping with disdain. “It grows every second that you haven’t defeated me.” He prods as he swipes his saber at Alec’s feet spinning away as Alec blocks and then lunges forward.

“Do not speak to me of things you do not know of Dark Lord. I fear nothing you have to offer.”

Jonathan laughs then, cold and calculating as if he had Alec right where he wants him.

“You do not need to fear me, because you fear for **_him_**.”  Alec’s eyes widen, understanding dawning.  Alec falls back as Jonathan swings again. “Your fear for him will be your undoing Jedi.”

“No!” The word slips from Alec’s lips, as the possibility takes hold in his mind.  Jonathan moves and strikes at Alec, watching as the Jedi turns and crashes one saber into his. 

“Yes Alec, you fear _for_ him. Which **_thing_** do you fear more?” Jonathan backs up, an evil smirk crossing his face as pleasure lights his eyes. “Is it what I can do _for_ him?  Or…is it what I can do _with_ him?” Coldness like Alec had never felt before caused his heart to pound hard in his chest.

A sickening smile crosses the evil man’s face as he continues to taunt Alec. “What I can give him beyond the power? Could it be that you fear he will enjoy **_me_** more than he does… **_YOU_**?”

Alec backs away, stunned by the image that flashed in his mind.  Jonathan would take Magnus for himself! He would use him, Alec thought as a surge of fear and anger started to build inside of him. Fear that Magnus would want this man over him and anger that this vile creature would touch Magnus, his Magnus and destroy him that way.

Alec cannot stop the thoughts of Jonathan touching the younger man, soon the anger turns to rage, a rage like Alec has never felt before.  Another craft is racing towards them.  He can feel Magnus' power and knows he's getting closer.  Fear and rage take over all thoughts as Alec reacts. On instinct, Alec jumps and twists his body propelling it up and over the Dark Lord, slashing with both sabers at one time. 

Purple hits red, striking harder than Alec has ever done before. Rage pushing his muscles beyond their normal strength, Alec crashes his saber into Jonathan's, knocking it out of his hand. As Jonathan realizes what has happened, Alec’s body continues to descend still twisting, his blue saber slashes out, catching Jonathan across the throat quickly ending the Dark Lords life.

 “YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM! **_YOU CANNOT HAVE_ _WHAT IS MINE!!"_**

Cold calculated words fall from the Jedi as he lands.  Crouched on one-knee, arms and sabers splayed wide, his eyes darkening as he watches the body fall before him. 

His body still shaking as the rage pulses through his mind. He can feel power surging, feelings of euphoria replaces the fear he had of the evil one. He stands, closing his sabers as he looks at the body of Jonathan Morgenstern, the knowledge that he was dead filling him with satisfaction instead of pain.  

Magnus approaches Alec slowly. He can feel waves of Dark energy pulsating from him. He walks in front of him, hoping he is not too late to help. He cannot let Alec slip into the darkness that is surrounding him.

“Alexander, look at me.  Please look at me?” The younger man pleads.  Hazel eyes swing towards him, darkened and cold.

“Alec this isn’t you.  You need to stop now. Please Alec. Just like before, when you asked me to stop, do it for me.” 

Magnus reaches out and places his hand over Alec’s heavy beating heart.  Alec flinches at the touch but watches as Magnus moves his other hand and gently touches his cheek, gliding over his face and down his neck, calming him. He can feel the rage leave his body, light coming back into his eyes. The feelings of Magnus’ touch warming him from the cold in his heart.  

Alec’s eyes widen as he comes back into himself and away from edge of power and greed. His throat parched from the turmoil, he tries to speak but nothing comes out.  He feels his body start to react to the loss of the dark Force.  Violent tremors rack his body as he tries to explain.

“Magnus? He… I… He said…I – I - I couldn’t let him…” Alec collapses stuttering into the man in front of him.  Magnus lowers them down to the ground, never letting go of Alec, rocking him as he comes to terms with what has happened.

Alec starts to relax in his arms; the feelings of hope and love fill him.  He looks into Magnus’ eyes, nothing but love found in their depths.  He looks at him in awe, with no power what so ever Magnus had reached Alec and pulled him back, away from the edge of darkness. 

Alec hears a groan coming from where Jace is laying. He scrambles up off the ground and runs to his brother’s side. Jace, hand on his head sits up looking around. Alec helps him up, grabbing his weapon from the ground.  

Magnus, seeing the retreating troopers as the Rebels push them off the base, urges both brothers back to the speeders to get away from the shuttle.  Jace looks back and watches as General Thomas boards the ship; troopers’ following his lead. The ship lifts up and is gone, leaving behind the body of the Dark Lord and all the terror he caused, in its wake.


	8. The Rebellion

With the death of the Dark Lord, the Rebels know they need to take a stand against the Empire.  Word has come down that the Emperor himself has joined the fleet not far from D’Qar, planning another invasion.  The plan was to kill the Jedi and the Lost One and end the rebellion once and for all.

Above the Operations Center, Queen Maryse looks down from her chambers to the familiar faces below.  Just having received the intel on the Empire's plans, she takes a moment to gather her thoughts.  She looks back to her daughter, a sad smile on her face.  “You will join the battle I’m assuming. There is nothing that I can say or do?”

Izzy looked down from her mother’s worried face. “I will not go against my queen’s orders but I want to. We have so few fighters left and they need me.”  

“What of Clary? Does she want you to go off and fight?” Maryse desperate to convince her only daughter to stay, hoping the woman her daughter loves will be sensible.

“She will be with me mother, fighting with the Night Rangers Squadron.  We know the risks are high, keeping you and Max safe and defeating the Black Squadron are our highest priority.” Izzy looked up at her mother then, her eyes glistening.

“Keep Max safe, mother. If something happens… please tell him I love him. I cannot bring myself to say goodbye.”  With that, Izzy turned and hurried from her mother’s room to join Clary and ready her craft.    

Maryse looked at her second in command, Raphael Santiago with grim determination. “Raphael, I am needed in the Operations Center. I am asking you please keep Prince Maxwell safe.  Do anything necessary, Raphael. Is that understood?”  

“Yes my Queen. I will see to it that he lives through this or I will die trying.” The young man looked at the Queen, his dark eyes never wavering.  She nodded, he turned, and Maryse watched as he walked away.  She had complete faith in the dark haired young man. He acted hard but was loyal and would see her son through this, even if her own life were taken.  Stiffening her resolve, Maryse left the comfort of her sanctuary to join everyone in the Operations Center.  She would lead her children into battle because that is what they were trained to do and she would deal with the rush of fear and guilt after the battle had been won.

\---------

Jace, recovered from the earlier battle joins Simon and the girls as they ready the ships for departure.  “Simon, we need to check the laser cannons, they have to be in good working order. Maia is joining us as well as Alec.  We need to have them both operational.”  Simon stopped and looked at Jace, worry etching his features.

“Jace you just almost died.  Go lay down or something. Please stop worrying about the ship. I have it under control.”  Jace shooed the other man with his hand and made a growling sound not caring about his injuries. 

Simon reached out then, pulling his boyfriend to him and crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss.  Jace was shocked at first but finally melted into his lovers embrace. His hand reached around to Simon’s lower back and pulled him closer.  Their kiss was frantic and needy but as Jace deepened the kiss, he could feel it turn into the love and passion they always shared.  He pulled away gently tucking Simon into the curve of his neck rubbing slow circles into his back.

“I love you Simon. Nothing in this universe means more to me than you.” He felt him stiffen as if to pull away so he held him tighter and went on. “You need to know that before you, I was incomplete. I will never regret anything I do as long as I have you by my side.”   He let the younger man finally look at his face to see the love shining from his eyes, seeing it reflected back.

“I love you always. From the moment, you first stumbled into me that day, stealing cargo until my last breath, always.”  Simon kissed Jace one last time before hurrying off to do as he had been asked, not wanting the other to see his unshed tears.  

Magnus watched as everyone raced around him.  Alec had not spoken to him since the earlier battle, busy trying to get everything ready for combat. He knew that because of the Code he lived by, they had crossed a line.  Magnus knew Alec loved him as much as he loved Alec; however, they were doomed to a life without each other.  Alec would never turn from the Jedi way and Magnus could not live watching him every day, wanting what he could not have.  

He could feel his grandfather, calling to him, taunting him.  The dark power pushing in on him as his grandfather’s ship came closer, made him almost dizzy.  He knew that the power that his grandfather had could withstand the Jedi.  He commanded a power so great that even Magnus was unsure he could defeat him.  Worry etched his brow as he watched Izzy and Clary move around their fighters and Jace pointing and yelling at Simon. There was only one thing he had could do.  He would have to be fast though. Alec would sense him and he needed to do this before Alec could stop him. 

Magnus had flown spacecraft a few times, however he knew that if needed he could use the Force and power the craft, using his connection with his grandfather to take him where he needed to go.  He had never let Alec see his full potential. He had always known it was more than he had ever used. Ragnor had explained, after reading the journals left behind in the box. Than after meeting Alec, he had told him the story of the Grand Master Yoda, who had lived for 900 years or more. The abilities Alec had spoken of mirrored what Magnus knew he already could do and had done in the past.  The power had been growing stronger his entire life but even more so since unleashing it at Cat’s Place, so many weeks ago.  He had been pushing it, in the quiet of his room, practicing pulling it from within and testing his ability to draw from it when he wanted.  He knew what he had to do; he was the only one that could.

He saw his opportunity with an X-wing, as the pilot walked away.  Grabbing the helmet left behind, Magnus climbed up and into the craft.  It was close enough to the exit that he would only need to move the ship up and out the door before igniting it, making his way off the planet to face off with the Emperor.

Strapping in he closed his eyes, reached into himself and pulled the power from within him.  Blue sparked from his hands, moving from him into the fighter ship. Opening his eyes, connected to the ship, he pictured the craft lifting and it lifted without power.

He could hear shocked screams and shouts from the ground below, but he was not going to stop now.  His mind moved the craft out and into the open air, igniting the power of the craft making it come to life.  He felt for his grandfather, sensing his presence more now than ever before.  Magnus directed the craft up and out into the atmosphere where he knew his grandfather waited.  It was time to set straight the balance between light and dark and give Alec and his friends the future they all deserved. It was time to end this.

\---------

While Magnus was off stealing the ship, Alec was doing his best to control his mind and bring himself back to control and balance. His eyes closed, Alec calmed himself reaching out with his mind using the Force all around him.  Objects moved around the room, lifted from the floor as he exercised his mind.  A crashing sound made Alec wince as he heard the objects hitting the ground.  With a groan of frustration, Alec stood and looked around. He couldn’t calm his mind.  Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Magnus. He could see his skin as it glistened in the sun, his eyes as they shined with love.  How his smile made Alec’s heart feel lighter or how he looked when they had kissed. 

Shaking his head violently Alec paced back and forth. He had to stop this, now, before it got out of hand. He tried to focus his mind but something kept pulling at him. Suddenly Alec froze, panic washing over him as he felt the surge of power and unmistakable change in the Force.

‘ _MAGNUS!’_ His mind screamed as he felt the craft lift and leave the planet taking the surge of power with it.

He ran then, moving as fast as he could trying to find Jace.  He could not let Magnus sacrifice himself to end the war and stop the Emperor.  Not now, not after what he had finally accepted beyond everything else he knew. Beyond the Old Code, he knew his heart and his heart screamed the words into his head over and over again!

He loved Magnus! 

He loved him more than life!

He wanted him more than being a Jedi Master.

He couldn’t let him die, not _NOW_!

Finding Jace, he explained quickly what he knew. Before anyone could stop them, they were off.  

Maryse watched as her daughters Night Ranger Squadron, lifted off, and blasted into the universe followed by her two sons in the Millennium Falcon.  They were going after the enemy and if they succeeded, they would save the rebellion. She just hoped it was not at the expense of her children or those closest to their hearts.  Closing her eyes, raising her hand towards the vast universe she whispered through her tears as so many had done before her.

 “May the Force be with you!”


	9. The Battle of D’Qar

As the Millennium Falcon surged through the atmosphere, Jace started shouting orders.  Ahead, he watched his sister’s squad veer left and right, lasers lighting up the blackness of space.  Alec and Maia each took control over a turret. Maia Roberts was a highly trained fighter who knew how to maneuver the revolving weapon with her eyes closed.  If anyone could take out Imperial fighters, it was she.

The Falcon needed to reach the ship of the Emperor before it was too late and they invaded.  Realizing that there was more than General Thomas’ Star Destroyer approaching the planet, Jace called out to Alec.

“Which one Alec?”

Alec closed his eyes, feeling for Magnus.

“The Super Destroyer, Jace. That’s where the Emperor is, where Magnus would have gone.”

Jace pulled and twisted the Falcon in semi-circles as he dodged Tie Fighters while Alec laid waste to any that strayed in their path.  Seeing a clearing, he punched it, jolting them forward towards the Super Destroyer. 

As the Falcon sped towards one Destroyer, Izzy and the Rangers were desperately trying to avoid Tie fighters as they plowed one blast after another into the side of the smaller one. 

“Home One this is Ranger Leader, are you in position? We need some help here!”  Izzy gritted out through her teeth, while maneuvering her fighter behind two Imperial fighters and blowing them out of the sky.

“Ranger Leader this is Admiral Herondale, we are in position and sending back up.”  Izzy closed her eyes for a brief moment of relief as she depressed the button sending huge blasts of firepower decimating the newest fighters in her path.

“Thank you Admiral. We can use all the help we can get.  Ranger Two, this is Ranger Leader switch all focus to eliminating the Imperial fighters. Let Home One take on the General.”  Swirling in an arc and turning Izzy rounded back into the melee of fighting.

“Ranger Leader this is Ranger Two, understood.” Clary veered her fighter in a swirl of blasting lasers moving to do as ordered. Calling out to her squad as she banked left and right moving ahead of them.

“Alright Rangers lets clear the galaxy of this Imperial scum once and for all!”  Clary fell in behind Izzy’s fighter as they moved through the vast area between their battleship _Home One_ and the Imperial Destroyer lighting up the dark, one shot after another as they led the fighters into battle.  Swarms of Tie Fighters pulled from the bowels of the ship as the squads moved in for the kill.

Hearing the call from Home One over the com, Simon yelled up to Alec and Maia to prepare for landing.  Jace moved around the Super Destroyer, swooping and spinning, always moving away from laser cannon blast taking aim at the Falcon. 

“It’s gonna be a rough ride, kids! Hang on!” Jace warned as he pulled back pushing the Falcon to climb straight up, curve and lunge into the landing bay of the Emperor's ship.  Pulling back only at the last second as not to damage his own ship. Alec and Maia opened fire, laser blasts flashing at the troopers on the ground as they slid to a screeching halt in the landing bay.

“Alright everyone you know what we have to do, let’s go!”  Jace grabbed two blasters as he pushed the lever lowering the landing ramp. 

Immediate lasers fire blast into and around the ramp.  Jace waits for a break, then dives and rolls down the ramp shooting from both blasters as he descends.  Coming to a stop and kneeling he levels the blasters opening a reign of firepower out over the enemy.  Simon and Alec move out slowly following behind, Alec’s lightsaber casting a purple glow around them.  Alec deflects as Simon blasts and the last Stormtrooper flies backwards and falls to the ground.  Alec motions to Maia to come on down and they make their way to Jace followed by their BB8 droid. 

“Everyone ready? Maia and Simon, you know where to go to take out the guidance systems?” Simon nods as he checks his tools one last time.

“Jace you take BB8 and set the bombs, BB8 will get you into the doors, past security.” 

Alec watched as Jace and Simon stopped and touched each other’s shoulders, a look passing between them as they silently communicate what needs to be said. 

Simon shakes his head and motioning to Maia, they take off towards the front of the destroyer.  Maia was the firepower to Simon’s brain.  She would keep him safe or die trying.

Jace went to move away but Alec grabbed his arm, needing to tell him one last thing.

“Jace, if you get back to the ship after setting the blasts and we are not here… do not wait for us. You have to get off this ship before it goes up. If I can get to Magnus before… well before whatever is going to happen we may not live through the rest.”  Jace shook his head, about to speak when Alec cut him off, “I mean it Jace. If he’s dead…I can’t… I will not be able to live without him. Promise me you will not wait for us.”

Eyes wide Jace nods his understanding, turns and runs the BB8 rolling quickly behind him.  Alec closing his eyes, using the Force, reached out to Magnus. Terror rolled over him in waves as the feeling of dark energy pushed at him.  Alec takes off running for the back of the ship, he was too late, and the Emperor already had Magnus with him.  They were running out of time.


	10. Asmodeus

Golden green eyes are cast down as the deep voice washes over him. His hands limp at his sides as he stands, absorbing the cold viscous words that he already believed himself, now coming from the last member of his biological bloodline.

“Everyone you have ever loved or cared for is dead. Why Magnus? Because of you. Do you think your new friends will accept that?”  The Emperor's voice full of barely disguised venom as he pushes at Magnus’ fear.

” _My son_ ran because he knew they would never accept you, never want you. He died hiding you AWAY!” Magnus winced as the pictures poured into his mind. His mother and father were smiling and happy, both dead because of him. 

“They are just using you my boy, using your power to take away your destiny.” At this Magnus looked up at Asmodeus, his feral eyes reflected back like mirrors, exact replicas of his grandfather’s eyes. _Surely, that means something, Magnus thought._

“You belong to me; it is your destiny to stand with me as my grandson! Cast off the rebel scum that has tried to use you for your power and join me.”  The voice is commanding and demanding a choice from him now. 

“But Alec…” Magnus started but stopped, knowing what his grandfather was about to say.

“A JEDI? Really, my boy, he will never be able to love you. The Jedi will cast you out for your love of him. He will turn on you, just as they always do.”  At this Magnus dropped his gaze and felt something shift in his heart.  He would never have Alec; they could never be as one.  He was not worthy of Alec he knew this now.  Without Alec, it made no difference to him anymore.

Magnus reached out for his grandfather hand just as the doors behind him whooshed open and his grandfather flinched backwards, a glimmer of fear in his eyes. Magnus turned in time to see a purple flash of light as it moved up and in through the air. Alec was here! Alec was going to take on the Emperor!  He watched as Alec landed next to him battle ready facing Asmodeus.

“You _cannot_ have him!” Alec’s voice rang out. “You are not worthy of him, leave him be.”

The Emperor laughed at this, lifted his hand and with the flick of his finger propelled Alec up and across the room in a blink of an eye.  Alec’s body slammed into the wall with a horrible sound.  Alec groaned and shook his head as he rose up from the floor.  He moved towards Magnus when he noticed Magnus’ hands were glowing. 

 

 **“YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM AGAIN!** ” Magnus screamed as he raised his hand, glowing with blue energy.

 **“HE IS MINE AND YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM AGAIN!”**   Magnus pushed the energy from his hand, which hits Asmodeus, and shoves him back into the wall, pinning him there.  As Alec watched, the energy grew stronger as it flowed from his hand.

“That’s right my boy, feel the power as it grows in you. You want to hurt me, kill me. Feel the rage as it consumes you!” The Emperor screamed at him over the pulsating power.

“Magnus stop!” Alec called, carefully moving forward trying not to startle him.  Magnus looked at Alec then, the power leaving him as his eyes focus on the man he loved.

The Emperor pulled his fist up and launched a chair at Alec making him dive to the floor backwards.  Asmodeus stood and raised both hands at his grandson, sticking him dead center with bolts of electricity.Magnus threw up both hands crossing his arms to block the onslaught of power.  Deflecting it away from him, his arms forming a blue shield as the onslaught continued.

“ **HE WILL NEVER BE YOURS, YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HIM AND IF I CANNOT HAVE YOU THEN YOU BOTH CAN DIE!**!!” Asmodeus’ voice screeched at Magnus as the power surged from his hands and grew stronger.  

Magnus looked up then, eyes hot with rage, crossed arms tightening and suddenly the power that was being deflected off was now pouring into him. The more power Magnus absorbed the wider his hands pulled apart, the wall of power building changing color from blue to almost completely white.  His hands shook as he pulled more and more into him. Asmodeus moved farther back in complete and utter fear. His hands lowering as the power was now being **_sucked_ _from_ _him_**.  His eyes widened as he realized what he had done.  He had unleashed the power within his grandson and he was going to use it against him!

Magnus, hands now held wide apart controlling the energy as it gathered, screamed out his vengeance. He pulled back his hands and then pushed all of the energy he held, back at the shrinking Emperor.

**_“I SAID HE IS MINE. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT HIM. LEAVE US ALONE!”_ **

Alec watched as the white wall of power pushed out of Magnus and slammed into Asmodeus. His body shook as it was ravaged by wave after wave of power that flowed off Magnus, destroying the life force of the Emperor.  Finally, Magnus’ hands dropped to his sides.  He stood there, head bent down frozen, the tattered body, wrinkled and unmoving laying before him.  Alec moved than, slowly over to see if the Emperor was still alive, finding him dead he moved over to Magnus who still had not moved.

“Mags?” He reached out and touched his hand. “Magnus, we need to leave.” He raised the hand to his lips, brushing his lips across the smooth skin. “Can you walk?” At this Magnus, not looking at Alec nodded and moved towards the door. Alec took one last look back at the dead man who had almost ruined Magnus, grabbed Magnus’ hand and ran.


	11. The Fall and Rise

Simon and Maia had just finished breaking into the control room where the main brain of the ship was. Pulling out the bombs that would blow the guidance system and cause the ship to arc out of control, they worked quickly so they could make their way back to the ship.  Happy with the job they had done, Simon nods at Maia and she checks the area they had come from for the enemy.

“All clear.” Maia Roberts whispered.

“Ok, Maia. Let’s go! Jace won’t leave without us but I don’t want to be here when it goes up either.”

Simon and Maia quickly move down the corridor while on the other side of ship, Jace set the last timer and hid it inside the powerful engine.  Jace grabbed his blaster and BB8 rolled quickly towards the door, opening it for Jace to look out for troopers.  Seeing no one, Jace and BB8 make their way back towards the ship as quickly as possible.

Turning a corner, they all met coming to a stop. 

“Everything set?” Simon asks Jace as BB8 works on the landing bay door to get them back to the Falcon.

“Yes, ready to go in less the 10.” Jace muttered as he watched the little droid work over the door lock panel.

“What about Alec?” Simon’s eyes full of worry as Jace looks up at him with a grim look on his face.

“He told me to not wait for them.” At this Simon’s eyes went wide but before he could argue, the droid opened the door and everyone pushed through to the ship.

Simon lowered the ramp and then followed Jace and Maia into the belly of the Millennium Falcon. “Jace… JACE! Wait!”

“No, not now Simon. Don’t start.”

“You cannot leave them here!”

“Simon if we are not off the ship in the next 5 minutes there will not be a ship to leave!” With that, Jace readied the Falcon for takeoff.  Simon, knowing that he spoke the truth fell into his seat and started moving through readying the ship. The countdown had begun.

\-----------

Alec pulled Magnus trying desperately to get them to the hanger where the Falcon was located.  Magnus was still not speaking, his eyes almost black looking and glazed over.  Alec stopped at the hanger door as he heard the big ships engines roar to life. They were going to be too late.

“Mags, we have to make it on to the Falcon or we will die here in the ship. Do you understand?”  As Alec spoke, Magnus seemed to come back from inside himself.  Prompted with the idea that Alec and he were going to perish in the ship he knew what he must do.  Moving around Alec, Magnus raised his hand and closed his fist.  Alec watched as Magnus’ power imploded the door and flung it inside the hanger.  Magnus then reached out as the Falcon was just lifting and held it firm. Alec grabbed his other hand and ran.  Jace seeing them running lowered the ramp once again as Alec and Magnus propelled themselves up on to the ramp. Simon screamed at Jace to punch it as the outer door started to open allowing them to escape. 

Jace punched the throttle, pulled the ship onto its side and sent the Millennium Falcon rocketing out into outer space and away from the impending explosion that was going to rock everything in its path.

Simon called for the Rebels to disengage and fall back as the first explosion rocked the Super Star Destroyer behind them.  One huge blast after another rolled through the ship sending it off course and turning it into a fireball.  As the last explosion rocked the engines power, the rebel ship Home One finished the last run on the smaller destroyer just as one destroyer careens into the other. Home One and the fighters punch it as behind them the two destroyers explode into a massive wave of heat and power.

The large battleship took the brunt of the wave’s blast, protecting the rebel fighters as they sped towards D’Qar.  Jace, hearing the confirmation that both destroyers were gone, turned the Falcon towards home.  The Emperor was dead, the Dark Lord was dead and the Imperial fleet was seriously hurt. The Rebels had won.

Jace set the ship down as everyone eagerly awaits leaving the ship and finding family and loved ones.  The ramp, lowered one last time that day, has an eager Simon and Maia already half way down before it was open.  Jace looks over at his brother, sadness marring his beautiful face.

“Alec? We can go home now.”  Jace gently sets his hand on Alec’s shoulder.  Alec, sitting holding one of Magnus’ hands looks up at his brother with fearful eyes.

“Somethings wrong Jace. It’s like he’s not even here with us.” Alec looked into the eyes of the man he loved and found nothing looking back.

“Alec he’s been through hell. He just needs some rest. I’m sure he’ll be better tomorrow.”  Jace takes Magnus’ arm and helps Alec guide the man down the ramp and into the compound.  Medical staff takes him from Alec and rush him away as Alec watches, unable to follow.

“Alec! You are alright!” Maryse grabs her son in a tight hug, holding him close.

Alec reported everything to the Queen, checked with medical about Magnus and retired to his chambers.  Tomorrow was a celebration and he needed to speak with the Queen about what he should do about Magnus and his place with the Jedi. He didn’t want to lose his only chance at love. He didn’t want to lose Magnus after all they had been through.  He was a known Master, surviving without his abilities would be impossible.

Unknown to Alec as he restlessly slept, a shadow silently crept into his room. A hand reached out and gently swept a silken ebony curl away his forehead. Golden green eyes rake across his peaceful features, memorizing every line, a tear slipped down his cheek. Leaving the box and a letter behind he slipped from the room as quietly as he had come and before anyone knew it, Magnus Bane was gone.


	12. Epilogue

It had been six long months since Magnus had climbed into a fighter jet and lifted it quietly from the ground.  He had left like a thief in the night, however instead of stealing something away, he had left the only things he had in his life that meant anything to him.  He left a letter for Alec with his heart in it's pages and the box that contained his heritage.

He had made it back to Jakku, the only home he had ever really known and started to rebuild.  It had not been easy at first. Word had spread about the battle. It had moved through the galaxy like fire. Rumors about the man with the power of the Force at his fingertips and the ability to set the world on fire with a glance, reached all the corners of the universe.   No one really knew it was him but everyone left Magnus alone, just in case.  After a while, Magnus had won them over.  His beauty and grace dazzled everyone, even with the constant sadness forever present in his eyes.

He really did not care what everyone thought, except for Catarina. She was still his friend, glad to see him returned home. He still had her. He rebuilt Ragnor’s compound and started scavenging and running speeder races in the desert.  He had gained back the reputation of being ‘The Warlock’ and he lived a comfortable life. Comfortable was not happy but it was as good as it was going to get. 

Most thought he was happy; he was always dressed in silken shirts and pants that hugged his body. Nothing like he used to look, his real personality shining through. His hair was spiked with golden tips while his face glistened, a sharp contrast to his kohl-rimmed eyes.  He would never go back to what he was before Alec, before he gave his heart away. 

He spent most evenings with Cat talking over stories of Ragnor, never speaking of the man he loved and left behind.  Cat had asked only once, a mistake as she watched as the life completely drained out of Magnus, while he sobbed in her arms. She had rocked him and soothed him but they never spoke of it again, even when his eyes would be dulled with pain and sorrow. When he would drink himself numb and talk about hazel eyes and fire burning in his heart. Cat never repeated it, knowing he was already drowning in a sea or misery. 

Today was like all the other days, he had sent out scavengers to pick up loads that he scouted and then returned to the shop where he was currently piecing together a faster speeder for the upcoming race.  He was so engrossed in the parts, that at first he didn’t feel the presence that was coming up behind him.  When he did, he whirled around quickly ready for a battle. He had been waiting for the day that it would come, that they would find him.  

Shock hit him making him breathless. Magnus dropped his hands, eyes widening as he took in the flight suit and helmet of the man standing before him.

A familiar box nestled under the man’s arm, safe from harm.  

He had changed over the months. He looked thinner in the face, darkened patches under his eyes.  Eyes that had captivated Magnus from the moment he had first gazed into them. Those same hazel eyes that bored into Magnus, searching, seeking and demanding answers he did not have.

Minutes drug out as they just stared at each other.  Finally, Alec broke the deafening silence.

“You left me.” Alec accused him.

“Alexander…” What could he say that hadn’t already said. “You know I had to leave.” Magnus blurted out the words as if they were ripped from him.

“No Mags, I don’t know that. I don’t understand. Your letter said it was for my own good but how could you think being away from you was any good for me.”

Alec moved a step and placed the box down then slowly started closing the distance.

"I - you needed...I did what I had to do!"

“You left me the last pieces you had of YOUR PARENTS! Why Mags?”

“I wanted you to keep them for me.” Magnus barely spoke above a whisper.  His eyes no longer on Alec, they now were resting on the box.  “I can’t…don’t deserve them.” 

“Magnus, no you cannot believe that!  What the Emperor said was wrong, your parents died because he hunted them down but he never knew the truth, the real reason why they ran.”

“I know.  The Code. It was wrong. They died because of me, because he left.” Tears streamed from his eyes as Magnus looked back to Alec.

“NO!” Alec said standing a step away. “I need you to understand. There is more to it. I found the answer in the box that you left behind.”

“Answer to what? What did you learn from a stupid box?” Magnus replied, desperate to keep the walls up around his overly beaten soul. 

“It’s the real story of the Lost One and the answer to everything.” Alec reached out to him then, lightly grazing the beautiful bronze skin of his arm.  “Please Magnus listen and then decide.”

Magnus looked up and nodded, unsure if he should believe what he was hearing.

“I’ll start at the beginning so you know it all.  In the box you left was two lightsabers and a necklace..."

“I know that already Alec… just…just please…” Magnus tried to pull his hand away from Alecs grasp.

“Dammit Magnus LISTEN to me!  To everything, and then you can tell me to leave and I’ll never return.”  Posture stiff and defensive as he waited to hear what he already knew, Magnus nodded again.

“As I was saying, the necklace was your mother’s locket, but it was also a special device that held a holograph. It told the whole story. Watch, please?.”  Alec opened the necklace until it clicked.  A small version of Magnus’ mother appeared.  Magnus watched, wide eyes and lip trembling as he heard his mother once again.

_My name is Fay Bane; I am a descendant of the Jedi line of Awdrysta Pina, known as the Green Blade.  My husband Azazel Bane is the runaway son of Asmodeus Bane. Asmodeus is a descendant of the Jedi line of T'ra Saa.  You will know this by the hereditary yellow-green eyes that all children of that line have._

_We are both Jedi Guardians, I was Jedi to the Queen and my friend Maryse Trueblood; Azazel was Guardian to the Ambassador Robert Lightwood.  We met and fell in love. We married and had a son, Magnus._

_There is a legend of our people about a child born of the oldest families of the oldest Masters.  The child would hold the power of both sides of the Force within his hands. He would be born in secret, in the darkest of night with the eyes of the ancient ones, golden green of the Neti. He would be the broker of peace for all the galaxies.  The child is the Lost One._

_Most people thought it was Asmodeus, then Azazel when he was born but neither were born in secret in the darkest part of night.  The child that was born then, with those eyes is my son, Magnus Bane._

_As no one knew about Azazel’s paternal heritage but the Queen, and myself. We begged her to allow us to leave and hide our son.  One child had already been taken to the Darkside and we were afraid, as Magnus grew stronger that they would find him. She decreed he would be guarded by us in secret until it was no longer necessary. The order was sealed and we left in the middle of the night._

_I leave this in hopes that my son never needs to see it. If so then he will know that he is the legend that they speak. He is the Lost One, the broker of peace and balance to the Force._

_I love you my son and I hope that we kept you safe until you no longer needed it._

When Alec was done showing him what the necklace had hidden all of these years, he opened the box and pulled out the sabers. 

“These are your parent’s sabers. They hid them so no one would know they were Jedi.  You hold the power of the universe in your hands Magnus.  There has never been a connection between the Masters as old as yours.” 

Magnus looked up at Alec with terrified, fear filled eyes.

“You need to leave now. Alec you’re a Jedi, it is not safe for you here and there is the Code and … well … you just NEED to go.”  Magnus turned and fled in to the hut.

Alec stood frozen, not understanding why he wouldn’t listen to him.  Finally, anger made Alec move.  He was done being nice about it.

 _‘Well he’s going to listen dammit!’_ Alec thought as he walked into the hut.

“MAGNUS! I am not leaving until you talk to me!” 

“Alexander please… I told you it’s for the best. Just….” Magnus choked out a sob unable to finish.

“Why, because it’s what’s best _FOR ME_? Was I not good enough for you, Magnus? I thought that you…that **_we_** were special… I had hoped dammit...” Alec tried to breath to ease the pain in his chest.  

“I thought you _WANTED_ me!”

Alec’s voice shook as the worst of the pain-filled words fell from his lips. Alec hid nothing. His eyes filled with the pain and insecurity that he had felt for months, ever since waking and finding him gone.

“YOU KNOW _WHY!_ ” The words rushed from Magnus, his panic rising.

“Dammit Alexander. YOU WILL DIE! J-J-Just…just like _them_ … _I cannot watch you die!_ Don’t you understand? I can’t….” 

Magnus turned away and ran to his room unable to stop the sobs as they racked his body. Thoughts of Alec’s death, like that of his parents or Ragnor running through his mind.

_'Death? Alec thought. Magnus thinks he'll cause my death.'_

Alec took off the flight suit then and moved in the direction where Magnus had run. He could hear Magnus crying and he was not going to give up. He had given his word to the Queen; he would not stop until the mission was complete.

He slipped into the room; Magnus face down on his bed, his heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. He inhaled slowly trying for control over his emotions. He walked over slipping in next to him. He gathered the shaking body in his arms holding him close.  “Mags, talk to me, baby please.”

Magnus looked through blurry eyes filled with tears. “Alec, why? Why did you come?”

“I love you Magnus. I had to come. Nothing means more to me now than you.” Alec replied quietly, the words shocking Magnus to the core.

“I went to the Queen and the Order. I showed them the holograph of your mother and the information that I found on the bloodlines. The Queen amended the order that was held in secret for your parents.  She gave me one last mission Magnus, which I swore on my life I would complete.”

“Please Alec; do not take me back there… please!”

“She sent me to you!  The decree says I am to be your Jedi Guardian, your protector. Of course, she said I would need to convince you and make you mine and never leave you.” Alec smiled gently as he brushed a finger across Magnus’ cheek, slowly as if he might break.

“My last mission is you Magnus. To be me, the real me and live out my life with you. ” Magnus looked up into those haunted hazel orbs and saw the truth. A small smile pulled at his lips as he gazed at the man, who held his heart forever.

Unable to hold back after being separated for so very long, Alec pulled him into a fiery kiss that seared him to his very soul.  Putting every ounce of feeling, he could into that one single kiss.  Magnus melted into him moaning Alec's name, Alec responded by deepening the kiss and pulling him closer.

Alec rolled Magnus on his back then, kneeling over him, hands gentle as they grazed silken skin and inky black hair. He was determined to love this man every day until he believed that he deserved love as much as Alec did. 

“Let me stay, please Magnus? I want to stay with you forever Magnus.  I love you and I don’t think I can live without you.”

Magnus could see the love in those amazing hazel eyes and for once in his life, he felt safe, loved and happy.  A small smile pulled at his lips, as he shyly lowered his eyes.

“I love you Alexander, so very much. I am yours for as long as you want me.  I was always and will always be yours.” 

Hearing those words, Alec leaned down and captured his lips, his body on fire with an intense need to feel all of the other man.

They could be together; no one would tear them apart again.   Magnus pulled Alec down deepening the kiss, all the pain of the past washing away as he basked in the warmth of his Alexander.  They kissed and cuddled into each other, feeling content that they would have forever, together.

As they whispered shared dreams and promises, unknown to Magnus, a ship blasted off into the air above leaving behind the fighter that it had been protecting. As Alec shows Magnus exactly how much he loves him, a bounty hunter reaches over and grabs the hand of his lifetime partner in both mischief and passion, happy in the knowledge that his brother was going to be ok now.  

As Alec and Magnus celebrated being back together, Jace looked up at Simon, who stood behind him. Jace smiled that devilish grin that Simon loved so very much whooped out a war cry, grabbed the throttle and **_punched it!_**  The screech of the engine shaking the ground below as the ship sped forward.

Jace whispered a thought towards his brother, knowing that somehow Alec would feel it and understand. _'_ _May the force be with you my brother, always!_  '

Just then the Millennium Falcon broke through the atmosphere and into the galaxy, the captain and his mate ready for whatever adventure next awaited them secure in the knowledge that this mission was now complete!  


End file.
